


cherry blossoms and spring breezes

by novrik



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: they get married.





	cherry blossoms and spring breezes

It is their nightly routine. Iruka’s fingertips ghost along Kakashi’s face. His lover’s nose is covered in a spatter of freckles and Iruka counts as he touches each one. Iruka’s voice is soft, slowly lulling Kakashi to sleep. The level of trust he places in Iruka feels warm, intimate even. It’s an easy, quiet night. There is nothing to disturb their peace.

“Gonna go to sleep yet, babe?” Iruka asks, fingers gently threading through Kakashi’s hair.

“Always with you right here, love,” Kakashi answers, childish smile following his words.

“Mmm, that’s my boy.”

“Love you ‘Ruka,” Kakashi murmurs. “Love you so much you don’t even know.”

“Believe me, I do know,” Iruka whispers back fondly. “Love you too ‘Kashi.”

Iruka stays awake a little longer, still brushing through Kakashi’s hair. He watches the slow rise and fall of his lover’s chest. There’s a sense of relief watching Kakashi sleep that easily. He looks so much more youthful with his eyes closed, years of wear and tear washed off in the pale moonlight. The stress lines disappear, dark circles fade. Iruka can’t remember the last time Kakashi has looked so at ease.

There is no denying it. Iruka loves Kakashi, loves him till the moon and back. The soft ache in his heart hurts more than expected; Iruka fears nothing more than the love of his life being stolen from him. If he could, he’d stop time. Stop it right now. Stop it and spend an eternity gazing at the most beautiful man in his life.

Iruka presses another kiss to Kakashi’s brow bone. His lips linger, unwilling to part. He settles, head on Kakashi’s chest, and falls asleep in the safety of their embrace.

…

“Hey, you.”

“Hey you yourself,” Iruka greets back with a laugh. “What are you doing here?”

“Whisking you off on an adventure,” Kakashi charmingly answers and offers out his hand.

Iruka accepts. He can tell Kakashi is smiling under the mask, grinning even. There’s even that twinkle in Kakashi’s eye like they’re twenty-five all over again. He’s annoying adorable, irresistibly attractive. Iruka can’t ever say no to him. He’d give the world as many times as needed just to keep that smile.

They disappear from the break room in a whirlwind of leaves and land on some grassy hill, high up and far enough to see most of Konoha. Iruka takes in the view. The buildings are just dots in the distance, tiny as ever. The village looks so small from here. It’s like Iruka could just scoop it up in his hands and place it in his pocket. Despite the slight chill of the autumn wind, Iruka feels warm looking down. That’s his home, the one he’s sworn to protect. That’s his home, the one he shares with Kakashi. That’s home.

“Babe stop thinking and come sit with me,” Kakashi calls out and snaps Iruka out of his contemplating.

Iruka turns around and a smile stretches across his lips. There’s a picnic blanket set out with a basket packed full of food.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” he notes, taking a seat next to Kakashi.

“Anything for you dear,” Kakashi says and presses a kiss to Iruka’s cheek. “I’ve got another surprise for you.”

Iruka raises an eyebrow in question as Kakashi summons in Pakkun.

Pakkun is holding a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. To his credit, the flowers are still fresh. The little pug drops the flowers into Iruka’s lap and receives some pats in return.

“There’s a steak at home for you,” Kakashi says.

The dog smiles. “See you later Boss,” he says and trots down the hill.

“You couldn’t have just given me these earlier?” Iruka asks, watching the pug go.

Kakashi shrugs. “Check the flowers.”

Iruka regards him shrewdly before taking a look at his flowers. They come from the Yamanaka family that much is obvious. It’s a mixed bouquet of Stargazer lilies and blue iris. The combination is bold and brash, bright colors clashing beautifully. Iruka takes a sniff. They smell wonderful too. The flowers are gorgeous but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary with them. It is what it seems to be at first glance: pretty.

“Baby, I don’t see why–” Iruka’s voice cuts off when he looks up from the flowers and sees the box in the Kakashi’s hand.

His mask is down. His smile is wide. His stupid beauty mark says hello. Iruka’s chest tightens with the knowledge of what’s to come. He’s already tearing up.

Kakashi opens the box. Iruka really can’t breathe. The ring is gorgeous, a simple gold band with a moonstone at the center and moissanite on both sides. The tears are definitely falling now. Iruka can’t imagine how Kakashi would have procured such a stunning ring but it’s there in that box. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi starts off. “I thought I had this all planned out. Even wrote this part out but now that I’m here it’s all gone. I take one look at you and I can’t think about anything else. You take my breath away like no one else.”

“We’ve been dating five years, friends for twice as long. I can’t imagine a life without you. I want to wake up to you, make breakfast for you. I want to grow old by your side, watching how the kids grow. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even when you’re angry and sad and hurt. I want to be the one who makes you smile.”

“Iruka Umino, will you marry me?” Kakashi proposes.

The dam that is Iruka’s chest breaks and he vigorously nods yes. The tears are falling and falling and Kakashi is just laughing as he attempts to put the ring on. It fits perfectly and Iruka has to wonder how Kakashi knows his ring size. The tears are wiped away, staining a pair of leather gloves. 

“Hey, hey, honey, stop crying,” Kakashi says, trying to get Iruka to calm down.

Iruka punches him in the chest half heartedly. “These are tears of joy dummy.”

He’s happy. He’s really, really happy. Iruka finds himself in Kakashi’s lap, face buried into his shoulder, arms around his neck. He’s content to stay there and inhale in the scent of Kakashi. It’s familiar and soothing and Iruka gets to breathe it in forever.

He catches sight of the ring again and immediately his vision turns blurry.

“I love you,” Iruka whispers.

Kakashi chuckles. “I love you too,” he says back.

He entangles Iruka’s arms out and cups his jaw. The look in Kakashi’s eye is tender, loving. The emotions are welling up in his chest again; Iruka wants to burst for the second time. He feels loved and safe right here with Kakashi. It’s overwhelming, Kakashi’s love, but not stifling nor smothering. He loves a lot but Iruka wouldn’t have it any other way.

Iruka doesn’t know who leans in first. All he knows is the soft, gentle touch of Kakashi’s mouth against his own. The wind curls by them but Iruka takes no notice, Kakashi’s body heat much more prominent. He can feel Kakashi’s fingers tangled in his hair, other hand still cupping his jaw. Iruka’s own hands are wrapped around his lover’s chest all the way to his back.

It feels like their first kiss all over again with romance at its peak, but neither of them are shy nor hesitant. They’re not nervous in expressing what they want from each other but Iruka melts against Kakashi just the same. 

“Eat, before the food gets cold,” Kakashi chides after pulling away.

Iruka can’t help but smile. “I want to kiss you a little longer.”

“I’ve only got you for so long before people start wondering where you are,” Kakashi says, same smile on his face.

“Better make the most of it then, huh?” Iruka comments and presses a kiss to Kakashi’s jaw.

Kakashi laughs and Iruka wants to bottle the sound up forever. It rings in his ears like he can’t hear anything else. His desire to stop time runs true again. Iruka wants to be in this moment forever and ever.

He gets dropped off back into the break room. If anyone notices a sparkling ring on Iruka’s finger and an extra wide grin on his face, no one says anything. If anyone notices Iruka stamping reports he’d typically deemed mediocre, no one says anything and just gives thanks as to whatever’s got Iruka in a good mood.

Iruka flashes the ring as much as possible.

…

They get married in the spring.

Surprisingly, Iruka has barely touched any of the preparations. Kakashi had insisted on taking care of it all, only ever asking for Iruka’s opinions for some of the details.

“I know you, Iruka,” Kakashi had stated. “You’re gonna be worried sick about all the planning all the way until the set date. So I’ve taken it upon myself to plan the wedding. You just keep your cute little butt away at home, unconcerned.”

Iruka was very concerned but he relented at Kakashi’s insistence.

There was no need to worry. Right there under the altar, Iruka takes in the sight of everyone gathered to witness his and Kakashi’s union. He already wants to cry. It’s beautiful, more beautiful than he could ever possibly imagine. Iruka is surrounded by the pale, pink cherry blossoms falling from the branches against the stark white of the wedding. The sweet trill of the songbirds in the air, the smooth, cold silk against his skin, the absolute purity of the scene.

Kakashi has never looked so handsome in his life. Iruka can feel his heart swell and chest tighten as he drinks in the sight of his love. He is especially elegant dressed in his late father’s robes. His pale skin ravishing against the black of his montsuki, shock of white hair sticking up, smile hiding behind his mask. Iruka can’t help but think how much Kakashi looks like Sakumo no matter how much he denies it. The haori draped around the broadness of his shoulders also belonged to his father and Iruka’s erratic heart rate just constitutes as to how much he likes it on Kakashi. It’s a navy blue with soft, pink flowery detailing. He is so, so handsome and again, Iruka wants to hold onto this moment forever.

Lady Tsunade is the one to officiate their marriage. Her words are vague in Iruka’s ear like the sound is tinny and far off. He’s much more focused on the weight of Kakashi’s gaze and the nervousness in the pit of his stomach as the words to his vows are turned over and over in his mind.

Speak of the devil, it’s time.

“For the longest time,” Kakashi starts off, “I didn’t think I’d be worthy of anyone’s grace, and then I met you. For you, I stopped being so callous when it came to myself and other people and began caring more. You taught me to see the beauty in life and not take it for granted. I am at my most peaceful at your side and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my days cherishing our bond. I promise to love you forever, Iruka.”

Iruka is definitely crying, but he’s got some vows to say so he pushes forward. Kakashi is smiling at him, fingers gently tangling together–his way of encouraging Iruka.

With shaky breaths, Iruka begins to speak. “Love has always been a tricky, fickle thing for me. It has a tendency to slip out of my grip but you held on. Through thick and thin, you were willing to fight for me and I for you. You make me feel everlasting like I’m the only one in the world. Even at my worst moments, you quietly support and uplift me. I could not imagine a life not at your side, so I promise you I will love you forever, Kakashi.”

A smattering of applause, warm lips on his own, sakura petals falling from the sky and the warm spring breeze. Happiness at its peak.

And oh _ , _ Iruka thinks, looking up at the moon in the sky. It was just a dream _. _ An infinite, endless dream. He’s staring mindlessly, desperately clutching onto those moments of happiness. He wants to live that life even if it’s fake. Iruka is willing to sleep forever if it means he gets to say ‘I love you’ to Kakashi.

There is only devastation in his heart and embarrassment in his head. There’s that worm of shame in head, shame that he’s longed for Kakashi for so long and done nothing about it. He can’t help but wonder what the other ninja dreamed about. He’s always been a mystery to Iruka with his unwavering stares and unflinching glances. Their hands always seem to brush against each other for just a second too long. Perhaps it’s misplaced but Iruka wishes they all meant a little something more. How foolish of him to think that shinobi get happy endings, much less one with Kakashi Hatake.

Iruka wipes his tears, dusts off his pants, and stands up. How foolish of him to be dreaming about weddings when there is a war to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> did i say wedding fic?
> 
> twitter: tanjirowo


End file.
